


If Music Be the Food of Spies, Play On

by soufflegirl91



Series: 007 Fest Creations [5]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Music Monday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 19:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19730581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soufflegirl91/pseuds/soufflegirl91
Summary: Playlists keep appearing in all the double oh's cars





	If Music Be the Food of Spies, Play On

**Author's Note:**

> (Are these even still headcanons? Ficlets? Who knows! All I know is I can’t write dialogue)
> 
> Cross-posted to Tumblr

004 was the first to notice. Whichever car or device she was using, it always came with a queued playlist of her favourite Motown songs. If the car wasn’t old enough to have a built-in playlist or aux port, it came with a CD or (on one memorable occasion) a mixtape. Stevie Wonder, The Temptations, Martha & The Vandellas and The Supremes were there with her on every mission.

  
For 002, it was Chopin. Very few people knew he was a classically trained pianist, but now he always had Nocturne No.2 in E Flat there to calm even the most hectic mission.

  
003 had loved Britpop. They had unironically played Bitter Sweet Symphony at his memorial service. The wake may or may not have included a very off-key karaoke performance of Wonderwall from 008 (a closet Kyle Minogue fan. Yes, including Especially For You. Not that he would admit it to the other double-ohs, even under torture).

  
006 was the first to bring it up in Q Branch. No matter which minion he asked, they all looked confused and claimed not to know anything about it. On his next mission, instead of his usual punk favourites, he was accompanied by Russian folk songs. It took him bringing back all of his equipment to get The Clash back in his car.

  
001 was happy never to find out how Q Branch knew about her weakness for K-Pop. Even if it did come useful on more than one mission (who knew that looking perpetually young for her age could mean blending in with the crowds at a BTS concert. The audience never had to find out about the security threat).

  
It had never even been a secret that 005 loved showtunes. They often regaled whichever poor Q Branch minion was on the comms with a tuneless rendition of Les Mis (sitting through 005’s one-man performance of One Day More became a right of passage for all new minions joining the branch. Manjit even got a souvenir out of it for joining in Cosette's lines with a perfect soprano).

  
009 was the newest double oh. She didn’t believe that anyone had time to learn her taste in music, but sure enough, there was the White Album in the playlist on her first mission. She still thought it was just a lucky guess.

  
When they asked 007, he just laughed. No one had found his favourite music, he was just getting random songs. 006 and 004 thought there must be something more to this. They asked him what songs had played on his last mission.

  
I Want To Hold Your Hand  
Wouldn’t It Be Nice  
Alone Together  
You Can’t Hurry Love  
Signed, Sealed, Delivered (I’m Yours)  
Can’t Help Falling In Love  
Love of My Life

  
Oh.

Maybe not so random, after all.

006 just about died laughing. When 007 made it down to Q Branch, Q just raised an eyebrow.

  
“Well, it took you long enough, 007.”


End file.
